Take A Chance
by WizardMichi
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. Ginny makes a new friend, and her name is Luna. They grow up together and live through moments that will define them as women. Ginny realizes that as she gets older, friendship may not be enough anymore. Should she tell her, or let it go?
1. Unusual Situations

August 18th, 1991

It was a gorgeous day at the burrow. Ginny was playing outside with her older brother Fred's beater club and a tattered old quaffle. She was aiming the ball at a particularly fat garden gnome when she heard her mother call from the back door.

"Ginny, sweet heart, come here come here. Now you remember little Luna here, do you?"

Ginny wandered over to see her mother gesture to a petite blond haired girl at her side. The girls hair was to her lower back, and she was all mismatched in various colored clothing, as well as some bottle cap earrings and a safety pin necklace.

"Yes, mum. I remember her."

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly and stroked the top of Luna's hair kindly.

"Well, you two play nicely together out here. Luna could use the company right now." Her mother said, and bristled back inside to start on lunch.

Ginny surveyed the girl a moment, and awkwardly passed the beater club from one hand to the other.

"Em... Luna? Do you want to hit the quaffle?" Ginny asked and Luna dropped he eyes to the grass. Ginny just noticed she was barefoot.

"No, thank you." the blond girl replied quietly. Her voice was quite the soprano and very tune like in the quiet outdoors.

"Eh, well... want to sit under my favorite apple tree?" she tried again. She didn't like being put on the spot like this. She was only nine, and felt like she needed to baby sit. This girl had to be just about the same age as her, anyway. Surprisingly, Luna nodded, so Ginny led the way up a small path and up a bit to the hill overlooking the Burrows back garden. The tree stood proudly at the top and she could already see some gnomes swinging from the branches and throwing apples all around.

"Shoo! Go, you treacherous imps!" Ginny yelled, waving the club and smacking them down off the tree. They scurried away and Ginny plopped down, leaning her back against the trunk. Luna lowered herself beside the red head and stared off into the distance.

Ginny didnt know what to say now that they were here, so she just sat silently watching the clouds go by. Luna was always an odd one, but Ginny liked her well enough. She wasn't mean to her and Luna always had something amusing to say, but not today it seemed.

Ginny grabbed up an apple and wiped it on her shirt. She held it out to Luna, who took it and said thank you in her usual dreamlike voice. Ginny grabbed another one and cleaned it off for herself, and took a massive bite. She chewed it happily and looked around to the blond girl again.

"You gonna tell me what's bugging you, Lovegood?" she asked before taking another bite.

"My mum died this summer. My dad thinks I need to get out of the house more." She simply stated and Ginny choked on her chunk of apple. She promptly spit it out to the side much to the gnomes delight, and turned completely toward her acquaintance.

"What in Merlins... I'm sorry Luna!"

She looked at Ginny with a sad expression in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"Its alright, Ginevra. She promised we would meet again one day, so I'll just wait patiently until then."

Ginny frowned at her but didn't say anything. She took a bite from her apple and thought about how Luna must be feeling. She herself had only recently began to understand loss, but so far, had not experienced it herself. She decided the best thing she could do would be to let Luna know she was here for her.

"If you want to come over here, Luna, you can. Anytime. I have so much stuff in my room I think you'd like to see. We can even play some muggle board games my dad gave me for my birthday this year." Ginny was looking at her for a reaction and felt great knowing that she could make Luna smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny knocked on her brother Bills bedroom door that night after Luna had gone back home. He opened it and smiled at her and let her in.

"What's up, Gin?" he said, settling back down onto his bed where he'd been rough sketching on a notepad.

"Bill, what do people do for someone that has had a family member die?" She asked curiously, sitting down in his desk chair. He frowned at her, not having expected such a serious question from her.

"Well, it depends, I suppose. On the people, the situation, what they have available to them. I guess most of the time, the most important thing is to be there, and listen if they want to talk." He said thoughtfully.

"What if they don't want to talk?" she asked. He tapped his quill to his chin.

"Then.. I think being a good friend that helps to take their mind off it would work nicely. Gin, has your friend Luna lost someone?" he asked, now his curiosity peaked.

"Yea, her mum died this summer. Luna doesn't want to talk about it really, but she was so quiet all day. The only thing I managed to get out of her is that her mum said they'd see each other again one day, which is a bit odd, but that's Luna for you."

Bill nodded and gathered his thoughts. "Just be her friend, Ginny. She'll come around. You're funny and smart and kind, I'm sure she will open up eventually."

"Thanks, Bill. I'm going to miss you terribly when you move. No one else gives me advice like you." She pouted, already dreading the days of possibly needing to turn to Percy or the twins or, horrifyingly, even Ron. She shuddered to think and Bill laughed, shaking his head.

"No worries, little sis. I'm an owl away and I will always make time for you."

She smiled and jumped up, giving him a tight hug and left him alone in his room again.

After showering quickly and dressing herself, she gave hugs and kisses to her parents and headed to her bedroom. Maybe she could invite Luna over for a picnic. She might like that as a distraction. She grinned excitedly to herself. She was very sorry Luna had to lose her mum, but she was still glad to have another girl to spend time with. Having all brothers could be really annoying at times.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

September 1st, 1991

"Mum, can I just go over to Luna's house? Why do I have to come see off the boys to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, frustrated by her mother's reluctance at leaving her behind.

"I just don't know her father very well, that's all..."

"Mum, it can't be that bad, Luna is still alive and well. He must be doing fine with her. Besides, we will be in her room or their garden the entire time anyway. He will be busy with his magazine, or dirigible plums."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her confused but stern, hands on her hips, and Ginny knew she'd lost this one.

"If you'd like Luna to come over here for a bit when we return, that's fine with me. Now hurry up and get dressed so we can go."

Ginny grumbled all the way up the stairs to her bedroom. It's not like anything interesting was gonna happen at the platform anyway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny was bouncing in front of the fireplace when they returned home, waiting for Luna to arrive. Her father pat her on the head and chuckled as he walked passed, just as it lit up bright green and Luna stepped into the sitting room.

"Hello, Ginevra." She said in her dreamy tone.

"Luna! Come up to my room!"

Ginny grasped her hand and they hurried upstairs. Ginny shut the door behind them and bounced onto her bed. Luna sat down gently in the middle of the mattress and crossed her legs. Ginny took a moment to appraise the girls outfit today. She had on a flowing yellow dress with purple tights, a pink and white striped shoulder jacket and a flower crown with red and blue flowers. She was still wearing the same safety pin necklace, but had on some corkscrew earrings this time.

"Luna, you look odd in your outfit, but I really like it." She said, grinning. Luna beamed at her and blushed. Ginny found honesty worked best with Luna. It removed any awkward gaps of conversation, and she knew Luna appreciated it.

"Thank you, Ginny. I like that braid in your hair. It's very practical for hunting nargles."

Ginny giggled and shook her head.

"Okay, well I wanted to tell you, I met Harry Potter today at the platform! I didn't know it was him at the time, but Ron sent us an owl and told us! They sat together on the train and he said Harry bought a ton of sweets for them to share! That's so cool!" Ginny was bouncing in her bed and squeezing her hands together.

Luna nodded and allowed Ginny to continue bouncing them both up and down on the bed.

"He must be a very interesting person to speak to. Maybe we can, one day."

Ginny nodded eagerly. "I'd never let Ron keep him all to himself!" She exclaimed and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Well, anyway, I want to show you some of those boardgames I got for my birthday. Let's pick one to play." Ginny said, and scooted off her bed to look underneath it and pulled out several options. She lifted them to the bed and noticed Luna rifling through her messenger bag. Finally she pulled out a small tray of brownies and two bottles of milk. Ginnys eyes went wide.

"I made these and thought we could snack while we play." She said with a serene smile and Ginny clapped her hands excitedly.

"Wow, you made those! That's so amazing, Luna, thank you so much!"

Luna beamed again and then busied herself with looking over each game so they could pick something to play.

End Chapter One


	2. Make A Wish

February 2nd, 1992

While Ginny's brothers were off to school again, and Bill moved out, Ginny found herself spending almost every day with Luna. She still hadn't wanted to speak about her mum, but that was okay. Ginny learned her quirks pretty quickly, and figured out that Luna rarely danced to the beat of anyone else's drum but her own. She was like those free spirits her brother Bill told her about. She had her own ideas and lived each day with a positive outlook. She enjoyed going with the flow, and even if sometimes she didn't speak a whole lot, Ginny could tell she was always thinking. She was actually quite clever, and Ginny had guessed she'd be sorted into Ravenclaw when it was their time to attend Hogwarts.

On this particular rainy day, Ginny was in the mood to be messy and wild. She wanted to run around outside and wondered if Luna would go for that. It had never come up before, so now Ginny was curious. It was one of her most favorite things to do in a rain storm, as long as there was no lightening.

Luna arrived to the Burrow by mid morning. She wore a lilac one piece trouser and top ensemble with hot pink sneakers and her bottle cap earrings.

"Ginny, hello. What would you like to do today? Play another game of Monoloply?"

Ginny laughed. "Monopoly, Luna, and no. I thought if you were up for it, we could run around in the garden?" She asked, hopefully.

Luna raised her eyebrows and her lips poked out like she was puckering for a kiss. Ginny laughed again.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"Nothing, I... I just haven't done that since... since before mum died. We used to do that together, you see.."

"Oh..." Ginny trailed off. She did not know that. This was the first time Luna spoke of her mum since she'd told her the news of her passing. "Well, nevermind then. Lets go play-"

"No, it's okay. I think it'll be fun." Luna said, cutting her off. She dropped her messenger bag onto the couch and skipped out through the kitchen and into the back garden.

Ginny followed closely after and a huge smile was on her face at the sight of her friend twirling around in circles, arms outstretched and face toward the sky. She ran outside and they both chased each other around and laughed whenever they slipped and slid over the muddier patches of the garden. The gnomes started chasing them and Luna was teasing them by pretending she didn't see them coming and then whirling around to run after them. Ginny bellowed a particularly unladylike laugh when she watched a gnome collide into another and they toppled over, sliding down the hill.

They eventually collapsed against the apple tree trunk when the rain started to die down, laughing and gasping for air.

"This has been the best day. Thank you, Ginny." Luna said in her sweet sing song voice and Ginny pulled her into a side armed hug.

"You don't have to thank me. You're my best friend!"

If Ginny hadn't started laughing hysterically again at the garden gnomes trying and failing to climb up the slick hill, she would have seen Luna staring at her with those big, teary, doe eyes of hers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

February 12th, 1992

"Mum, can you take me to Diagon Alley today?" Ginny asked her mother as she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Of course, sweetheart, what do you need?" Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling at her daughter as she placed a full English breakfast down in front of her.

"Tomorrow is Luna's birthday. I want to get her a gift."

"Oh, how lovely! Yes, dear, we will go after lunch."

Ginny smiled, and quickly ate her breakfast so she could get showered and ready for the day ahead.

Ginny had been ansty all morning, but finally she was off with her mother to the shops and she was practically skipping along side her on the cobbled path. Mrs. Weasley wanted to run a few errands first while they were there, but eventually Ginny was able to pull her into a small storefront tucked away in the corner of the alley. It was called Dazzled Gem, and carried all kinds of sparkly, frilly, ornate, decorative fashion pieces. She headed straight for all the assorted beading, and picked out several different types, varied in size, shape, color and material. They all sparkled brilliantly, and they were all so vibrant in color. She made sure to get plenty for what she had in mind, and hurried over to the til so she could pay. She saved her allowance ever since her and Luna started their play dates because she knew she wanted to get her a nice birthday gift before their year at Hogwarts. Their time together would be cut short by quite alot, so Ginny made sure to come up with the perfect thing to give Luna.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

February 13th, 1992

Back at the Burrow the next day, Ginny was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her friend. She had stayed up as late as her mum would allow last night in order to complete Luna's gift. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself.

"Oh, Ginny stop fidgeting. She will be here as soon as she can. Her father deserves some time with his daughter on her birthday, don't you think?" Mrs. Weasley said while she fussed over the birthday cake Ginny helped her bake. It was a lovely little marble cake with bright pink and green frosting, and eleven long candles sticking out of the top.

Ginny rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, settling on pacing the sitting room until finally the fireplace roared to life and out stepped the quirky blond holding her messenger bag firmly to her hip. She was sporting a fluorescent yellow track suit with the sleeves rolled up half way this time and a bright red t-shirt, paired with some black and white converse. Her hair was pulled to the side in a loose braid and she had on about twenty bracelets on one arm.

Ginny grinned at her and rushed forward, pulling her into a tight hug while bouncing up and down.

"Happy birthday, Luna! Happy birthday, to youuuuu!" She sang happily, and Luna giggled.

"Thank you, Ginny." She replied with a smile and set her bag down on the couch when she was finally released from the redheads grasp.

"Come on! I have a surprise!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling her by the hand into the kitchen.

Molly Weasley was beaming at the two girls rushing in, and said a loving happy birthday to Luna before pulling her in for a hug as well and placed a small peck to her cheeks. Ginny impatiently pulled Luna outside, much to the amusement of her mother, and promptly twirled behind her to cover her eyes with her hands. Luna giggled, lifting her own to brush lightly across Ginny's fingers.

"What are you up to, Ginevra?"

Ginny was bouncing on her heels and whispered, "I told you, I have a surprise for you! Walk forward some... that's it, careful.. okay, a little further.."

Ginny gently guided her friend, who walked with surprising grace even with her eyes covered. Ginny was beaming as they came up to their spot on the hill, and once instructing Luna to stay put where she was, she lowered her hands, jumped forward and yelled a jovial, "Surprise!! Happy birthday, Luna!"

Luna dropped her gaze from the giddy red head to the ground where she saw a blanket spread out, and a large picnic basket with a steaming tea pot and cups beside it. Just behind the basket on a small stand was a birthday cake in the brightest pink and green with those large candles sticking out of it, as well as a prettily wrapped little birthday box. Luna usually didn't make a fuss, or become emotional on the surface, but Ginny could see her eyes glistening with tears when she looked back up at her.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked worriedly, only to have Luna fling her arms around the girls shoulders and hug her tight. "Oompf... Luna," Ginny laughed, and peeled her friend off her. Luna was smiling so wide, her face wet with tears.

"You're my best friend, Ginny. Thank you for this."

Ginny laughed again and pulled her friend to sit with her. They made quick work of the little sandwiches and pastries Mrs. Weasley had provided them, as well as the warm tea. Even though it was the middle of February, they felt warm and comfortable. Mr. Weasley always set a nice warming charm on the garden when he knew Luna was coming by, as the girls preferred to spend their shared time outdoors.

"Here, open your present and then we can have cake!" Ginny said, happily handing the box over. Luna placed her teacup down and graciously accepted the gift. She unwrapped it slowly, always saving the paper to reuse later in one of her many odd projects, and Ginny watched her eyes go wide at the contents. She was clapping her hands together while Luna pulled out a stunning pair of beaded earrings that dangled and the matching necklace.

"I made those! Stayed up all night, lost a few beads, broke a couple clasps, but I finally did it! The beads are enchanted to shift between all the colors of the rainbow in a cool gradient effect. Do you like it?"

Luna smiled sweetly and leaned over to give Ginny another hug.

"These are simply beautiful, Gin. The rainbow matches all my clothes!" Luna said, and was already fitting the earrings on and quickly added the necklace.

Ginny laughed. That was exactly why she chose to go with a sparkling rainbow. Luna seldom wore less than four or five different colors at once, so at least she knew these pieces of jewelry would get some use.

Ginny called her mum, who came out to light the candles on the cake, and she called Mr. Weasley to tag along and sing happy birthday with Ginny to the quirky little blond. Luna was smiling serenely, and was very thoughtful about the wish she made. Confident it would come true, she smiled again at the Weasleys and they all enjoyed some of that delicious cake.

End Chapter 2

How are you liking it so far?


	3. Hogwarts Express

August 31st, 1992

Ginny was pacing back and forth in her room. It had been such a busy week and slightly overwhelming. The rest of the year had gone fairly quickly, her brothers had come back home and Ron regaled her with all the incredible events he'd experienced for his first year at Hogwarts and as Harry Potter's friend. They'd gotten up to quite alot, and even though some of it was pretty scary, they were alright and eagar to return. Her brothers had ended up on a bit of a rescue mission that summer however, when they had not heard from Harry at all. Turns out there was something to do with an intercepting house elf and Harry's extremely strict muggle family. She didn't really understand, and was a bit spaced out as she was quickly approaching her first day at Hogwarts, as well.

They'd all gone to Diagon Alley together for their supplies and such, and there was that rather unpleasant run in with the Malfoys... but Ginny couldn't help but worry after her friend, Luna. They had not spoken much in the past couple weeks, and she knew Luna was spending as much time as she could with her father, who seemed to be grieving being left alone for the first time ever. Luna had mentioned to her in a letter through owl post that her father never expected to be sending Luna off to school on his own, and then returning to an empty home without his wife, whom he missed dearly. Ginny worried how Luna might cope, leaving him behind, but hoped she would be excited to start term.

There was another thing itching at the back of her mind, which Luna would blame on Wrackspurts, or something of the like. Ginny knew she was going to be sorted into Gryffindor. All the Weasleys were, and she was too much like her mum to be placed anywhere else. Luna, however, was so unique and so clever, she had a feeling she'd be put into Ravenclaw. Luna thought so as well, as it was her mum's house. This made Ginny quite sad. Would they ever have time for one another at Hogwarts? Would Luna meet more interesting, more intelligent people that she could be friends with instead?

She knew, obviously, they'd be making new friends... but the thought of being replaced made her chest hurt. She thought of talking about this with her mum, but decided to wait and see what happened. In any case, she felt she could talk to Luna about anything, so if she started feeling upset about it, she would seek her out.

xxxxxxxxx

Ginny managed to settle herself into an empty cabin on the train, wondering who might eventually join her. She thought about going to sit with her brothers, but decided to allow time for her to think. It didn't take long for the door to slide open, and she grinned broadly when her friend Luna stepped inside.

"Luna! Oh, I am so happy to see you, finally! How are you? How's your father?" Ginny gushed as Luna took a seat across her.

She smiled wistfully and stared out the window. "Oh, he was quite upset upon my departure, but I think he will be alright. I promised him I would write often, as long as he promised to send me every new edition of the Quibbler. I think that cheered him up some."

She turned her eyes to Ginny and continued to smile at her with an air of dreamlike contentment.

"That's great to hear, Luna. Mum and Dad were absolutely beside themselves when I boarded. Constantly yelling at Fred and George to look after me, fussing over my things and my clothes and my hair. You'd think I was leaving forever."

They both giggled and sat quietly for awhile. The door slid open again, and in walked a quirky little blond boy holding a massive camera. The flash went off and both girls blinked rapidly.

"Hi, I'm Colin Creevey and this is also my first year at Hogwarts. I hope you don't mind my taking a photo of you. I can give you a copy at the school." he said quickly, barely taking a breath and sitting in the open spot beside Ginny.

"Uh, no that's alright." Ginny said, slightly aggravated by his rushed nature.

"I'd love a copy, thank you Colin," Luna replied dreamily and Ginny looked back at her with her brow raised, but she was already gazing absentmindedly out the window again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was awestruck when the first years were led into the Great Hall. It was so much more beautiful than her brothers had described, and she grabbed on to Luna's arm anxiously, who patted her hand in a comforting manner.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked under her breath as everyone gathered around the sorting hat.

"No, I'm quite excited. I've never spoken to a hat before."

Ginny felt a little crestfallen. She hoped she wasn't alone in feeling some trepidation at being sorted separately from Luna. Seemingly sensing her discomfort though, Luna whispered, "You're still my best friend, Ginny. Always will be."

Relief washed over the red head, and she stood more confidently beside her counterpart.

xxxxxxxx

Naturally, Ginny was sorted Gryffindor, much to the excitement of her brothers, Hermione and Harry, and Luna was sorted Ravenclaw. With a last squeeze of each other's hands, they'd parted ways and Ginny couldnt help but feel a tiny bit sad. Hermione had saved her a spot though, and she was grateful when the food appeared, helping to distract from her melancholy.

"Ron, must you be so... so..."

"Horrifyingly disgusting?" Ginny finished for Hermione, who nodded quickly in agreement as they watched him swallow, rather than chew, his dinner rolls and chicken. He paused mid bite and stared for a moment before shrugging and continuing on with his awful display of table manners.

"So Ginny, are you excited for your first year? What do you think so far?" asked Harry, who was sat across from her at the table. She smiled widely and nodded her head.

"Very. Everything looks way cooler than you lot let on!"

Ginny enjoyed the rest of their meal, and once everyone was led back to their common rooms, she went straight to her dormitory and unloaded the trunk by her bed. She noticed a blank, and tattered journal tossed among her things, and couldn't recall where it may have come from, but shrugged and set it aside for the moment to finish her unpacking.

She thought about the upcoming year, the classes she might have and especially Luna. She hoped they would have several classes together and maybe even their free period. She couldn't help but to smile though. This year was going to be great.

End Chapter 3


	4. School Sucks

Summer Holiday 1993

Okay, so she had to admit, things did not go as well as she assumed.

Bloody Tom Riddle and his bloody cursed diary. Ginny felt like a complete fool. She let the loneliness of a new school and shyness she was not accustomed to, take over and unknowingly wrought havoc upon Hogwarts. A bloody basilisk!? Honestly...

Everyone, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Harry, her parents, Luna, all of them had tried to tell her it was not her fault. It was Lucius Malfoy and his evil Lord Booger Brain that are to blame for the atrocities that occurred that year. She was so distraught, she told them all she refused to go back. No one could change her mind, or so she thought.

Ginny was laying splayed out on her bed when in strode Luna without knocking, as usual.

"Hi, Luna.." Ginny said dully. She was sulking and would have preferred to be left alone, but arguing with Luna was like arguing with a butterfly.

"Ginevra." She replied happily, plopping down gracefully onto the floor.

Ginny propped herself up onto her elbows so she could look at her friend on the floor. "Yes?"

"I'm thirteen years old." She said rather matter of factly. Ginny cocked a brow at her, waiting for a continuation of her statement. Luna was gazing lazily up at the ceiling. Ginny assumed she was seeing one of her fantastical creatures flying about over them. "So technically I am your elder. Your birthday isn't for a few weeks, yet."

Ginny was staring at the ditzy blond incredulously. Elder? Hardly. "Luna, your point?"

"You are to return to Hogwarts for your third year." She replied curtly, and finally looked into Ginny's bemused face.

Ginny gaped momentarily at her, and then rolled her eyes, sitting straight up now. "Luna, if I have refused my own parents, brothers and even Harry bloody Potter, why on Morgana's blasted broomstick would I agree for you?" Ginny crossed her arms and frowned at Luna.

"Because, silly, we are best friends." She replied as though this should be so obviously the answer to all their problems. Ginny took a moment to collect her thoughts, but could not help but to burst into a fit of raucous laughter. Luna smiled adoringly at her freckled friend and hummed softly to herself while Ginny regained her composure.

"Lu-Luna!" Ginny gasped between loud chortles, "you can be absolutely barmy sometimes, you know that, right?" Ginny finally rasped, wiping the influx of tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

Luna shrugged and pat the spot of carpet next to her. Ginny slid off the bed and sat with her, legs crossed and up to her chest so she could hug them to herself, feet crossed at the ankles.

"Would you like to talk about it though, Gin?" Luna asked in a bit more of a reserved tone. Ginny pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I've said all I needed to about it to mum and dad and some of dad's Auror friends. Talking to Dumbledore was the easiest though. He kept offering me all kinds of different sweets."

Luna hummed again, this time in acknowledgement, and Ginny smiled at the memory.

"Sometimes I do feel like I'm going to fall apart or something, but then I remember I'm okay, and no one was killed and... and it's not so bad." She whispered. Luna nodded and took Ginny's hand in hers. They stayed like that for awhile before Luna had to leave, and Ginny felt sad she wouldn't see her friend for the rest of the summer.

The Weasley clan was going to be heading on a nice trip to Egypt in the next couple of days before start of term kicked up again. Her father was lucky enough to win some Galleons from the Daily Prophet contest he'd entered, and instead of investing it like Percy suggested, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed on a family trip.

Ginny sighed. Start of term really was coming. She could tell Luna really wanted her to go. To be fair, Ginny wanted to as well. The thought of not seeing her friend for an entire school year made her stomach twist up in knots, Well, she certainly was never very good at saying no to her best friend.

xxxxxxxxx

August 31st 1993

"Ginevra!"

Ginny turned to see her lovely friend meandering through the Leaky Cauldron toward her. She'd written to tell her they were back from their vacation and meeting up there with Harry and Hermione. A wide grin spread across her face.

"Luna! Oh, I missed you like mad!"

Ginny scooped her up into a hug and twirled her around once, Luna giggling happily before being placed back on her own two feet. She brushed some of her blond waves away from her face and smiled brilliantly at her.

"Is it true Harry blew his aunt up like a balloon? I saw Fred and George outside and they seemed to be pretty entertained by the idea." Luna asked happily and Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, he did. Almost got himself into serious trouble, but I guess the Minister brushed it under the rug this time. Dad says it's because Sirius Black is on the loose now, and is trying to get to Harry." Ginny whispered, leading her friend to a quiet corner of the pub where they could talk.

"Oh, that famous musician, yes, I know who he is. Recently believed to have escaped Azkaban, but surely you must know he's been on tour for quite some time now?" Luna was looking to Ginny with wide eyes and Ginny laughed.

"I don't think he's a famous drummer, Luna. Anyway, do you think this year will be okay? Honestly?"

Luna smiled her dreamy smile and said nothing. Somehow, in the strangest way, this was still comforting enough for Ginny.

xxxxxxxxxx

September 1st, 1993

"Bye, mum, dad." Ginny said, giving each of her parents a tight hug. Everyone was boarding the train to Hogwarts again and Ginny couldnt help but to feel a little nervous. Her first year had ended up so horrible, and she was concerned her classmates would shun her because of it.

Before Ginny got too comfortable though, she was faced with more strain on her personal relationship with Hogwarts. The train slowed to a stop on its way to the wizarding school, and went dark. In the confusion, she split up from Luna and her brothers. She felt herself panic, not only for herself but for her friend.

Where had she wandered to? Was she safe?

Ginny managed to fumble around in the dark and crowded corridor od frightened and nervous students to a compartment. She peered inside and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron and a gentlemen seated, well more like slumped down, on the seats, with his coat covering his head and torso.

She went in, hoping Luna would somehow find her way to them, or at least to any compartment, but suddenly she felt a bone chilling dread shiver along her spine. Her breath frosted over and she was trembling. She became vaguely aware of a figure cloaked in black, faceless, with scabbed and peeling boney hands reaching toward Harry. She wanted to scream or cry, and grab Harry away from it, but the overwhelming fear, sadness and pain took hold of her very core and she was unable to move an inch, save for the terrible tremors washing over her.

She felt a movement beside her, and saw the man that was asleep jump to his feet, throwing his coat aside and pointed his wand at the imposing creature. A shimmering blast of white light shot from his wand and the creature retreated from the compartment. It seemed like the instant it fled, the usual warmth of the train and the normal sounds and chatter returned.

Harry passed out beside them, Ginny burst into sobbing tears, clinging to Hermione as she offered as much comfort as she could.

"Here, give her this. It'll help, it really will." the man said, and Hermione took some chocolate from him and offered it to her.

Ginny took it with shaking hands and ate. It surprised her that she felt better right away, and soon her attention turned to Harry who was finally coming around.

Dementors. That's what it was. She learned they sucked every bit of happiness around them up and the fact that Harry and Ginny suffered through some serious traumas was why they were affected so much. She scoffed to herself. What a wonderful start to the year. Eventually, Luna found her way to them, and Ginny followed her to the compartment she shared with Fred, George and Neville.

She spoke quietly to her, filling her in on what happened. Luna kept a comforting hand on hers as she spoke and it made the ordeal a bit less painful now that she was close by.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

October 21st, 1993

Ginny and Luna ended up having several classes together this term, and despite the drama surrounding having Dementors near the school, things were going well. Professor Lupin, that man with the chocolate, turned out to be an incredible professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ginny was really enjoying her second year. There was that one time when Harry fell off his broom during a Quidditch match that wasn't the best moment, but he was alright. His broom... well, not so much.

She spent quite a bit of time studying with Luna in the library, or on the grounds under a large tree by the Black Lake. Today, they chose to sit by the lake.

"What are you working on, Luna?" Ginny asked as she pulled out her notes for Potions class.

"Herbology. Neville gave me some old notes of his, and said I could look through them for anything useful. He's very thorough."

Ginny nodded and watched as Luna pulled out the sheets of parchment and laid out on her stomach, legs bent up and swinging back and forth. Ginny smiled, and watched as strands of her hair floated around her head in the passing breeze, the blond illuminated like a halo. Ginny inhaled sharply. She felt a flutter in her stomach, and wondered how she'd never really paid attention to just how delicately pretty Luna was. She felt another flutter in her stomach, and shifted where she sat.

When did Luna get so pretty...? I mean, yes, of course she's pretty. I mean, of course I think she's pretty, she's my best friend! Ginny scowled silently, and turned her attention to the notes in her hands.

She stared unseeingly as Luna sighed beside her, and rolled onto her back. She held the notes up in front of her face, and had her legs bent up at the knee. Her hair fell wildly across the grass and the contrast of the blond against the green made her look like some kind of Fae.

Ginny huffed and Luna tilted her head to look at her. "Having trouble?" she asked with a note of concern in her airy voice.

"You have no idea." Ginny mumbled, but shook her head.

End Chapter 4


	5. Look Away

October 31st, 1993

Ginny and Luna decided to sit together during breakfast at the Ravenclaw table, and Ginny was a bit annoyed she'd not noticed how mean Luna's housemates were to her until now. Luna came downstairs with no shoes on, and as she sat down, she heard some of them laughing at her as they passed.

"Luna, why don't you say something to Professor Flitwick? Or better yet, tell me who is bothering you so I can hex them." Ginny hissed while aggressively spearing her fork into her sausage. Luna smiled and pat her sausage killing hand.

"Its okay, really. They always turn up eventually. No harm done." She said simply and turned back to her bowl of berries.

Ginny was seething as some girls passed behind them and "accidentally" tripped into Luna's back.

"Oy!" Ginny shouted, jumping to her feet, "Watch where you're walking you daft bints! She could have been hurt!"

"It was just an _accident_. Geez Ginny, get a grip." one of the girls said in her best impression of sincerity. They hurried off, however, at the look of venom in the She-Weasleys face. Luna tugged on the hem of Ginnys shirt, and she plopped down again, in a quite undignified manner.

"Ruddy tart, she is." Ginny grumbled and Luna giggled before popping some berries into her mouth.

"You're cute." Luna said cheerfully. Ginny stiffened and sat bolt upright.

"What?!" Ginny gasped, staring at her friend. Luna smiled at her and pat her on the head.

"You're really cute when you get riled up. It's sweet when you defend me. No one else does. Thank you, Ginevra." Luna finished, and happily continued popping berries.

Ginny slouched a bit, slightly embarrassed by her friends words.

"Well, you know... you're my best friend, and all..." She mumbled, and began stabbing her unsuspecting sausages again, which earned her another pat on the head from Luna.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day continued on in much the usual way; classes, meals, study hour, and bed. It was the dead of night that ended up being the most exciting, as far as circumstances go.

Ron had woken the entire Gryffindor house with his screaming, only to find out that he was confronted by none other than Sirius Black at his bedside, wielding a rather intimidating knife. To say everyone was rattled would be a severe understatement. Poor Neville was careless with his passwords and barred Hogsmeade visits the rest of the year.

Ginny stayed up late that night in the dormitory. Hermione snuck into her bed and they talked about the nights events as quietly as they could. It was scary, and Hermione was worried Harry might want to try and find him, now that everyone knew how close he was to Hogwarts. Harry wasn't keen on seeking out someone wanting to assassinate him, but he was also never the type to sit back and let others handle his problems. Ginny agreed and they decided they would try and keep an eye on him.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Hermione. How's Harry been? Since Sirius Black, I mean." Ginny sat beside the brilliant witch while she was studying in the library. She and Hermione were beginning to develop a very close friendship, and she was pretty grateful for it. It was nice having another female friend to confide in.

Hermione straightened her back and stretched her arms above her head. She looked worn down and tired today.

"He's... He's being Harry. You know how he gets. He feels like he has to do something, but doesn't know what. He's got revenge on his mind." She sighed and Ginny pursed her lips and nodded. That wasn't a good sign.

"I just hope he doesn't close himself off. He needs his friends... he's dealing with so much already, and now this... it's just so frightening."Ginny whispered and Hermione grasped her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"We just have to make sure and tell him often that he is not alone in this. Maybe one day he will listen." she replied and with a final nod, got up to head out of the library and down to her next class for the day. Ginny sat in silence for a moment longer before hurrying off to meet Luna for Herbology.

xxxxxxxxxx

As much as Ginny wanted to focus her attention on Harry, she kept struggling over some troubling thoughts about her best friend. They were becoming increasingly more distracted as the end of the year approached. Their professors seemed to find joy in springing various pop quizzes of them and piling on the homework. She was looking forward to their last Hogsmeade weekend, but when Luna asked if she'd stay at the castle with her, she didn't hesitate. Luna's shoes were all missing at this point, and she wanted to find them before end of term. As furious as this made Ginny feel, she set those feelings aside to help her friend.

"Luna, why don't you tell your father? Or at least Flitwick? This is ridiculous!" Ginny exclaimed as they descended down from the Ravenclaw common room. Ginny had met her there so they could scale each corridor until reaching the main staircase.

"Its really just a bit of fun, I think. No harm done." the blonde girl replied. Ginny stared incredulously.

"Right yes, no harm, except your feet are probably always freezing and chafed, and you miss out on things like Hogsmeade weekend..." she grumbled, and upon thinking on what she said, she pulled out her wand pointing to Luna's feet and muttered quick warming and cushioning charms.

Luna stopped and looked down to her feet, wiggling her toes. She smiled and hummed her thanks to Ginny as they continued on, popping into empty classrooms every now and then to see if the shoes were inside.

Ginny kept stealing glances at her friend, wondering how she could possibly maintain such a blissfully sweet smile all the time. She shook herself, trying to focus ahead of them and not on the way her long, blonde, not quite curly, but slightly more than wavy hair fell upon her shoulders and back. She tried hard not to notice the slight bounce, and slight sway in every step she took. She tried very hard not to notice...

But still noticed, anyway.

End Chapter 5.

 **A/N sorry, i know its been a bit. holidays are nuts! hope youre having a good day, and if i dont see you before than, HAPPY NEW YEAR. May 2019 bring you many happy memories and great oppurtunities.**


	6. Things Changed

June 7th, 1994

Ginny sat with eyes wide and mouth hanging open after listening to Hermione tell her what happened the previous night. They were sat outside by the lake under Ginnys favorite tree. Luna was nearby, planting what looked like daisies on the edge of the lake. Harry and Ron were standing off to the side, talking about similar events..

"Ok. Hang on. Let me make sense of this. Sirius is Harry's Godfather, and long time best friend of his parents and Professor Lupin, but also childhood enemies of Professor Snape, who both found you all confronting each other over Rons rat, who was really Peter Pettigrew, thought to be dead, but was actually in hiding for betraying Harry's parents to You Know Who?" Hermione nodded, so Ginny continued. "Who ended up escaping again... while Lupin was busy turning into a werewolf, that would have ripped you to pieces had it not been for Sirius Black turning into a dog to protect you... and then you time turned with Harry to save buckbeak and Sirius and Harry I suppose since Dementors almost devoured him... wow, this is quite a lot." Hermione nodded again and Ginny was rubbing her head, watching Luna tossing dirt behind her.

"Harry was hoping to stay with Sirius for summer, but since he's now on the run, he's got to go back to his muggle family." Hermione whispered, and Ginny grimaced. Those people treated him horribly.

"What will you be doing?" Ginny asked, and Hermione shrugged.

"I'll go home for a bit, but Ron mentioned your mum wanting me to go over to the Burrow. I expect to be there in a few weeks."

Ginny nodded again and turned her attention to Luna, who was walking over with dirt on her hands and knees.

"The flowers look lovely, Luna." Hermione said, and Luna smiled.

"Thank you. I like to do that at the end of every term. Hopefully soon there will be lots of flowers scattered around the grounds. Parflups don't like flowers."

Ginny and Hermione raised their eyebrows but kept any questions to themselves. They found it best to allow Luna to express herself as she pleased. Ginny picked up her wand and took Luna's hands in hers.

"What a mess, Luna. You could have used magic to plant those." she said, and quickly cast a _Tergeo_ to remove the grit and grime.

"Where's the fun in that, Ginevra?" Luna replied dreamily and Ginny just smiled. She actually quite liked her carefree spirit. It was refreshing.

The boys eventually wandered over and mentioned they needed to finish packing before heading to the great hall for their last dinner before they would all need to head home for summer. Hermione said good bye to the girls and left with them.

"Luna, do you have plans for summer?" Ginny asked, pulling blades of grass out of the ground and letting the breeze pull them away from her hands. Luna smiled again, looking at her.

"I think I'll be spending a lot of it with you, actually. Father is quite busy with the Quibbler lately."

Ginny hummed and looked back out onto the lake. She felt her cheeks flush, and couldn't figure out the clenching feeling in her gut. She wondered briefly if she was about to be sick. That would be embarrassing.

"How do you think our third year is gonna be? Better? Worse?" Ginny asked, a slight tremble in her voice. Luna grasped her hand and looked intently at her friend.

"Worrying means you suffer twice. Just take each day as it comes."

Ginny blinked at her a few times before smiling. Luna just had a way of putting her mind at ease, no matter the situation. She nodded.

"Okay. Let's head in for the feast."

They got up, and Ginny noticed Luna had not let go of her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

August 20th, 1994

Ginny was sitting on her bed when her door opened and in walked Luna. Ginny grinned at her friend and stood to give her a hug before they sat together on the floor, Luna's favorite spot.

"Are you excited to come with us to the Quidditch World Cup?" Ginny asked, pulling threads up from her worn rug.

"Not as much as you are, about the actual game, but I am excited to go with you and meet interesting people." Luna replied, airily. Ginny laughed.

"Of course, wouldn't expect anything else, honestly. So, was your father okay with you staying her for the rest of the summer?"

Luna nodded and proceeded to pull out a container with Ginnys favorite brownies in them, and two bottles of milk.

"He said he doesn't want me to miss out on life with my friends. I told him I'd stay with him if he was lonely, but he said he wouldn't be. He's got the crumpled horned snorkacks to find." Luna broke apart a brownie and popped some into her mouth, chewing happily.

"Is he actually going to try and find them!?" Ginny exclaimed. No one, but Luna and her father, believed those creatures existed, and Luna had often said he wanted to search for them, but Ginny never thought he actually would.

"Mhmm... he got the portkey for Egypt today." Luna replied, taking a sip of her milk. Ginnys eyes went wide.

"He thinks they're in Egypt? Merlin..." she didn't know what else to say. Hopefully, he wasn't disappointed. Ginny wouldn't mind being proven wrong about all Luna's funny creatures.

A soft knock could be heard at Ginnys door.

"Come in," she called and in popped the head of her brother, Fred.

"Mum says come down to help set the table."

"Did mum actually request my assistance, or did she ask you?"

He grinned and winked at his sister and said, "Time is of the essence, Gin! George and I have a sensitive, ah, experiment going at the moment that we need to monitor. You understand, don't you?"

Before she could reply, he shut the door with a soft click and she rolled her eyes. Luna giggled.

"Come on, let's go before your mum starts to shout." Luna said, standing and pulling her up along with her. Ginny laughed lightly and they went downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxx

August 24th, 1994

"Oi! Watch it!" Ron yelled from his broom, while Fred and George grinned wickedly. Her brothers and Harry were all playing some Quidditch out back, and the twins kept sending the bludger toward Ron, even though Harry was also in the air. Ginny thought about joining, feeling pity for Ron, but she didn't want to leave Luna alone with nothing to do. They, including Hermione and Mr. Weasley, were sitting outside at the garden table enjoying some fresh lemonade Mrs. Weasley made earlier. Every one was relaxed and enjoying the day before they'd need to turn in early. Quidditch World Cup was tomorrow and it was very exciting.

"We are just trying to ensure you do well before trying out for the Quidditch team, Ron! You do still want to, don't you?" called George, teasingly.

"Not bloody likely with you two still on the team!" came Rons annoyed response.

Ginny grinned. She wanted to laugh, but didn't want to be harassed by her already irritated brother. She watched them zoom around, tossing the quaffle back and forth before Harry was finally able to get passed Fred and score a goal. Ginny whooped while Hermione and Luna clapped approvingly. Mr. Weasley chortled quietly through his sons' light banter.

Ginny glanced over at Luna who had been using sticking charms on several pieces of paper since they'd been sat outside. "What are you doing, anyway, Luna?"

"I am making a hat to wear at the event tomorrow, of course."

Hermione and Ginny shared an amused look. If Luna's talents in DIY were any indication of what the end result of her hat would be, they were all in for a treat.

Ginny leaned over to whisper to Luna while the twins roared about the goal they got passed Harry and Ron. "Make sure it doesn't cover too much of your pretty head, Luna."

Luna giggled and blushed, and Ginny smiled mischievouly. She wasn't sure what made her say that, but she enjoyed her friends reaction nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxx

August 25th, 1994

The Weasleys and co finally made it to their portkey, and found their tent upon arriving to the open field. It was so crowded, it was quite impressive the amount of charmwork necessary to keep muggles from stumbling upon it all. Ginny, Luna and Hermione quickly ran in to claim their sleeping spaces while the boys goofed off. They all eventually began to get ready for their exciting night. Ginny opted for a simple orange shirt and a tassled olive green jacket with dark jeans and of course her oversized green leprechaun hat. It had nothing on how Luna looked, however.

Luna fashioned a rather lovely version of a flower crown, but instead there were paper clovers in varied sizes and shades of green. She'd managed to string in some glowing nettle that was harmless, and had various rainbow colors of ribbon attached to the back that fell upon her long locks. She had half her hair piled up in a wand held bun atop her head through the opening of her crown, with several wisps falling loose to frame her face. She matched it up with a flowy, long sleeve, green dress that sparkled as she moved, rainbow tights and white boots to keep her legs and feet warm.

Ginny was stunned. This was the most "normal" type of outfit Luna had ever worn, and she looked very pretty in it. Everyone else seemed to think so too, as Harry and Ron didn't seem to have anything to say, and Luna was graciously accepting compliments from Hermione and Mr.Weasley.

"We can appreciate the rainbow and the clouds inspiration very much, Lovegood." said George, impressed.

"Our only worry is that the Leprechauns mistake you for some lost Deity of theirs and try to steal you away!" said Fred, swinging an arm around Luna's shoulders. She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Nonsense, Fred," Luna replied, always being the only one of their friends to ever know with certainty, which twin she was actually speaking with,"I expect they don't get fooled very easily. They have natural defenses to that sort of thing."

Fred frowned and nodded as though he were deeply in thought and agreeing with her statement. George snickered quietly and they all gathered up to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The match was great, and the festivities afterward had been wonderful...

Until the Death Eaters came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was left in the care of the twins as George clutched onto her hand. They were following Fred, running through the tents into the over dense woods. Ginny felt Luna's hand in hers for most of the way, but a crowd of people pulled them apart. Ginny had screamed, pulling on George to stop, but he held her hand firmly and followed his twin onward. Eventually, they reached a quieter part of the woods, and slowed to a stop. Ginny was panicked and crying by this point.

Where was Harry, and Ron and Hermione? Where was Luna? She'd been right with them, and she let go of her. She left her behind. The overwhelming fear and guilt washed over her and she collapsed to the ground. One of the twins fell beside her and attempted to soothe with words and pulled her into a hug. She could barely focus on what he was saying, her mind filled with regret and worry.

"Luna..." She sobbed quietly, crumpling in on herself. She hated how helpless she felt. Powerless to do anything at all. She could hear people screaming in the distance, but eventually even that stopped. What on earth was going on out there?

End Chapter 6


	7. Friendships

August 24th, 1994 cont.

Ginny was trembling, hugging herself and looking around. Fred and George had their wands out on either side of her, keeping alert incase someone wanted to sneak up on them. She stood shakily to her feet and pulled her wand as well. She didn't know many defensive spells yet, but she'd learned a pretty impressive bad bogey hex that would At least distract any would be assailant. They decided to walk slowly back towards camp to see if they could figure out what was happening. It was eerily quiet, the sound of snapping twigs and rustling leaves as they walked filling the air.

Suddenly, someone yelled in the distance whay sounded like a spell, and their eyes shot up to the sky as an ominous image of a skull and snake appeared above them. They all froze again when they heard the echo of many cracks of apparition, and shouting from the same direction. Ginny felt her mouth go dry, wondering what their next move should be when all of a sudden they could hear someone stumbling toward them.

They turned, wands raised poised for defense, George stepping almost imperceptibly to the side, partially shielding Ginny. Fred did the same, flanking her back. They waited a moment more when out from a mass of trees strolled Luna. Ginny gasped and launched herself away from her brothers and pulled the blond girl into a tight armed hug.

"Oh my god, Luna I was so worried! I thought something happened to you! I'm sorry I didn't hold on-" Ginny sobbed into the girls neck. Luna gently pat her on the top of the head bit held her tightly in return.

"I'm alright Ginny. When we got separated, a nice boy led me to a tree to hide. There were Death Eaters, you see. He hid me, and then felt bad when he said he had to leave me to find his parents. So, I came looking for you." Luna replied and Ginny sobbed harder.

Fred and George both wandered over and pat Luna on the back and shoulder. "Glad to see you're not hurt, Lovegood." said George. Fred picked out some twigs from her hair and nodded. "Do you reckon it's safe to go back?" he asked.

Just as everyone shrugged, Arthur Weasley popped beside them and hurriedly pulled all four of them into a massive hug. He let out a shaky breath of relief when he stood back and looked them over, making sure they weren't hurt. "Come along now. Lots has happened and we need to get back." They all nodded and followed him out of the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny and Luna were sat huddled in the tent with Harry and Hermione as they recounted what happened. Her dad and brothers were outside, helping pack their things up and clearing any debris so they could head back to the Burrow first thing in the morning.

Ginny felt distracted and kept looking at Luna. She felt awful for losing track of her friend, and she felt even worse that she was reduced to a crying, confused and a panicky mess because of it. She silently promised herself she would never let that happen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December 25th. 1994

Much of the school year was taken up by the Triwizard Tournament, to which Harry was mysteriously entered into without his knowledge, naturally. Ginny was beginning to believe there was no such thing as a normal year at Hogwarts anymore. Ginny did her best to be supportive of her friend, but she also began falling behind in some of her classes. She was very clever, and usually did pretty well, but her mind was too distracted with Luna. She was constantly wondering what she was doing and if she was alright. The other Ravenclaws seemed to be increasing the amount of pranks they played on her, hiding her clothing and shoes being the favorite. Ginny had even gone to Flitwick himself, but all he did was say he would keep a look out. What bloody good was that supposed to do!?

Regardless of that, today was the day of the Yule ball, and Ginny was lucky enough to be allowed to attend, as Neville had somehow managed to pluck up the courage to ask her. She politely accepted the invitation, but was sad to hear no one had invited Luna. She tried to ask her head of house for the permission to allow Luna to attend, but she simply stated that rules were rules, nevermind that Harry Potter was underage and allowed to participate in the most dangerous event held at Hogwarts in quite some time...

Luna wasn't phased at all, and even offered to keep Ginny company while she got ready that evening.

"I love the dress you have chosen, Ginevra. The ruffles are fun." Luna said, inspecting the dress that was splayed across Ginny's bed.

"Thanks, Luna. I wasn't sure about getting pink. I might alter the color a bit." Ginny replied, running her wand over her hair, murmuring a simple charm for all the fly aways to lay flat.

Suddenly, Hermione burst into the room looking rather frazzled. She shut the door and threw herself onto Ginnys bed.

"Nervous about Krum, then?" Ginny asked, smiling in the mirror while continuing to get ready.

Hermione moved her face to the side so she could look absentmindedly at Luna, who didn't seem to be bothered by her staring. "I just... what was I thinking?! He's a boy. I don't talk to boys."

"You talk to Harry, Neville and Ron." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but they don't count."

"Oh? I thought the thing between their legs was a dead giveaway." Ginny said, and laughed at the mortified expression that crossed over Hermione's face, while Luna simply giggled.

"I just mean, I've never seen any of them as anything other than friends... well, maybe Ron a bit, but... this is Viktor bloody Krum..."

Ginny turned to look at her properly, crossing her arms over her chest. "My, my. Miss Granger, do you mean to say you're interested in the bloke?"

"He's rather nice to look at." Luna said while Hermione huffed and groaned into the mattress.

"I don't know. He lives in Bulgaria. It's not really like anything can come of it." She tried to reason, and Ginny scoffed.

"Just enjoy it, Hermione. Shut your overactive brain off for once and just try to have a good time with him." She said and turned to spell on some light make up. Hermione groaned again and Ginny laughed under her breath. She glanced back at Luna through the mirror to see she was petting down Hermione's wild mane of hair, and couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in her stomach. She shook off the feeling and focused on herself in the mirror again.

"Well, I suppose I should get myself ready as well. This hair will take ages." Hermione grumbled as she stood and collected her emotions.

"I'll help, I'm done anyway." Ginny said, and waved Hermione over. She began charming her hair into sleek ringlets, having to go over each several times to make them maintain the shape amd avoid frizzing out. Eventually she was able to move onto Hermione's makeup, and allowed her to leave to get dressed and pin her hair how she wanted when she was satisfied.

Ginny sighed and walked over to her bed, and picked up her dress. She looked over to Luna who was now laying upside down, with her head over the edge of the bed and the Quibbler in her hands hovering above her face.

"You're not upset at me, Luna? For ditching you?" she asked.

Luna dropped her hands and magazine to the floor, framing her face with her arms. Her eyes twinkled up at her red headed friend.

"Of course not, silly. I am happy Neville asked you to accompany him. You'll have loads of fun and come tell me about it tomorrow." She placed her hands flat on the floor, and in a fluid movement, her legs lifted off the bed and she curled in on herself to roll gracefully from the mattress to take a seated position on the floor. Her hair fell around her shoulders and her face had a light pink flush. She smiled up at Ginny who had a half smile and amused look on her face.

"Luna, why did you just... nevermind. Well, I suppose you're right. I'll tell you everything tomorrow... so now, I'll get dressed."

Luna hummed happily and scooted over to her messenger bag to pull out a jar of various nuts to snack on while Ginny finished up. Ginny smiled again and headed to the bathroom. She really did wish Luna had gotten invited.

End ch 7.


	8. Passage Of Time

**A/N Hi everyone. First, I want to apologize for my absence. I recently dealt with a death in our family, and its been a very difficult time for all of us. I slipped into a writing funk since then, and nothing felt right. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter so many times, but trashed them all, until this one. Fair warning, theres a MASSIVE jump forward, but I still hope you like it. I was tired of stalling their relationship and I look forward to writing more. I will try to update again soon. Please remember to leave some reviews. xx**

May 3rd, 1998

Alot changed since their 3rd year at Hogwarts. So much that Ginny kept thinking what a whirlwind it actually was. Between You Know Who returning, Cedrics death, Umbridge, breaking into the Department of Mysteries, Sirius' death, dating Dean Thomas, Slug Club, Death Eaters at Hogwarts, Dumbledores death and Snapes betrayal, or Bill and Fleurs disaster wedding, none of it managed to prepare her for her final year of school, the D.A. and battling it out in a final showdown on the Hogwarts grounds. That's what it ultimately all came down to, and they survived. They won and they could finally rebuild a better future for the wizarding community.

All the while, her attentions and affections for her oddball friend grew into something she was quite unprepared for. Was it love? Not the same love you attribute to a sister or best friend. The kind of love that makes you skin hot, toes curl and belly flip. The kind that occupies your mind so much, reality and fantasy walk a fine line between each other. She tried to pretend it wasn't what it seemed. She saw the way her friend looked at Neville, but hadn't she caught that same look directed toward her, too?

She tried to love Harry. She tried to give him what he was seeking out in her, but in her heart she knew she was lying to herself and to him.

"Gin?"

Ginny looked up and gave a sort of half smile to her brother, Bill.

She was sat outside the school, in a courtyard of rubble and dirt. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Hey, Bill." she replied with a quiet hiccup as she held herself back from crying again. He sat next to her on a large broken off stone from the castle walls.

"You holding up okay? After battle stress kicked in. yeah?" he asked quietly, and she nodded

"I miss Fred. I miss Tonks and Lupin. Lavender. Colin. I even miss Snape a bit, the damn git, after everything Harry told us... I hated this so much Bill. Our youth was ripped away from us. Everything has been tainted... but I'm also glad it was us. Us, and not anyone after us. We get to provide a better life for our children, and their children and it's worth it." Her lip trembled and she collapsed into more tears while Bill pulled her in for a tight hug, encasing her in both arms and running a hand down her hair.

oO0Oo

The next couple weeks were hard. The amount of funerals and gatherings they all attended was sickening, and Ginny felt weak emotionally and physically from it all. They'd just arrived home after attending the funeral of Colin Creevey, and Luna joined them.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Luna asked, sitting beside Ginny on her bed. She pulled her legs up and to the side of her so she could lean back on the headboard. Ginny sighed and pulled the ties out of her hair.

"About what, Luna? How miserable I feel? How I can't understand why Colin died and not me? You know, they told us to leave. Everyone was evacuating, but Colin and I turned to one another and just knew we couldn't leave. We snuck back in together. We fought side by side. I watched him take on some really foul guys, and he had my back, Luna. I wish we'd never gotten separated. Maybe I could have..." she choked on her words and placed her fingers over her lips.

"Colin sure did make all of us proud. He was a wonderful and fierce friend, and I'm certain he would do it all over again if it meant protecting someone else from harm. Don't blame yourself, Ginevra. He wouldn't want that."

Luna rested a soothing hand on her back and Ginny nodded. She took a couple deep breaths before turning to face her friend. They looked upon one another for a moment, Luna reaching forward to swipe away the tears remaining on her flushed cheeks.

"I'm glad you made it, Luna."

Luna smiled and nodded as she replied, "I'm very glad you did, too."

oO0Oo

Eventually, it was time for life to start. Ginny was determined to pursue Quidditch professionally, but she was sad leaving her friends and family to tour. Luna confided to her that she would be travelling as well. After the war ANF everything they went through, Luna especially, she said she wanted to remind herselfnthat the world is actually full of great things and great people and she didn't need to be afraid. Ginny was actually quite proud of her.

Luna and Neville arrived at the Burrow on a early Sunday afternoon and joined Ginny, George, Ron and Harry out in the garden. Hermione was in the library with Bill and Fleur, while Percy was keeping Arthur company in the shed. Molly was fussing about the kitchen as usual and Charlie was back in Romania.

"Neville, are you really going to travel with Luna? I thought you were keen to become the new Herbology professor at Hogwarts?" Harry asked and Ginnys head snapped up. Since when was Neville travelling with Luna?! Alone!?

The tall, brunette boy nodded and grinned. Luna was swaying in her seat with her hands resting in her lap.

"Yeah, em, Luna suggested it would help my confidence a bit." Neville replied and glanced at the dreamy blond with her head in the clouds.

"What are you on about, confidence? Did you forget you slayed You Know Who's bloody cursed snake, or was I just imagining things that day?" Ron barked from his spot on the bench by the back door. Neville blushed and George clapped him on the back.

"Well yeah, I know, but I'm still the same Neville I suppose. It wouldn't hurt to gain a little more self esteem, right?"

Ron shrugged and slumped back in his seat. Mrs. Weasley rushed out, her wand waving over several trays with sandwiches, fruit and a lovely tea service for everyone, before she turned without a word and headed back inside.

Ginny felt her mood sour and she grumpily grabbed a small plate piling it full of the food before her. Luna picked up a cucumber sandwich and a tea cup, nibbling and sipping as thought there were not a care in the world. Ginny took angry bites, practically shoving the sandwich full in her mouth and gulping the tea which promptly burnt her entire tongue.

"Agh! Damnit!" she yelped, causing everyone to look her way. Ron let out a loud guffaw while popping a handful of grapes into his mouth. He sat up quickly as he choked on one. George lazily wandered over to thump him hard on the back a few times before returning to his seat while Ron sputtered and Ginny glared.

"Serves you right for laughing you prick." Ginny growled. Luna finally looked her way and tilted her head.

"Ginevra, why are you so upset right now?" she asked lightly, and took another sip of her tea. Ginny shoved a large strawberry in her mouth in response and shook her head.

 _Bloody Neville is why, you ignorant, innocent witch._

Luna quirked a brow at her and for a moment Ginny had to question if she'd managed to say that out loud, regardless of struggling to chew up her berry.

"Well, uh, Luna... Where are you going first?" Harry asked while he picked up a tea cup of his own and held it gingerly in his hands.

"I don't really know at the moment. Neville agrees we should go where the nargles lead us. Hopefully, to the crumple horned snorkacks, if I'm honest. That's my most wished for encounter." Luna replied sweetly and took another bite of her sandwich. Neville shrugged in response to Harry's confused expression and Ginny had a white hot grip on her tea cup and plate. Ron chuckled, and George sighed.

"I'm going to my room. I'm feeling tired." Ginny said, and promptly stood and left before anyone could ask unwanted questions. She ran up the stairs and entered her room in a huff. Of all the frustrating things, why did Luna have to travel with Luna? Ginny felt a bit silly getting upset over that. It was obviously safer if Luna did not travel alone, and she would probably have alot more fun with Neville tagging along. It would also be great for Neville, not just for a self esteem boost, but the plant life he could potentially encounter along the way and connections with other wizards would undoubtedly be extremely beneficial for him in the long run.

Ginny groaned and flopped unto her bed just as a knock sounded at her door and before she could curse whoever it was to Hades if they opened the door, Luna walked in. Ginny sat up quickly and averted her eyes elsewhere.

"Are you going to tell me why you're cross with me, Ginevra?" Luna asked quietly, shutting the door and sitting on the floor cross legged in front of the redhead. Ginny scowled and looked down at her friend.

"I'm not cross with you, Luna." she snapped, and immediately realized how hypocritical she sounded just then. Luna frowned, an expression that didn't happen often on her delicately pale face.

"I didn't know you invited Nevie, that's all." Ginny mumbled, twiddling with her bed cover. Luna tilted her head to the side slightly, her messy bun of curls flopping with the movement.

Ginny straighted up and looked in surprise at Luna when she shifted to her knees and leaned onto Ginnys knees. She was looking up at her curiously, and Ginny felt her heart rate quicken.

"Do you like me, Ginevra?" Luna asked innocently and Ginny blushed. Their faces were so close, she could feel Luna's breath across her cheeks.

"O-or course I do, Luna, you're my best friend..." she answered quietly, to nervous to speak properly, or move, or breath, or...

Ginnys eyes went wide when Luna leaned up ever so slightly and pressed her lips to hers. It was a barely there touch, so warm and sweet and absolutely shocking to her system. She pulled back and looked back into Ginnys eyes.

"Don't be jealous of Neville, Gin. I've only got eyes on you. after all."

Stunned could never adequately describe how floored Ginny was by her friend at that very moment.


	9. A New Journey

Ginny couldn't bring herself to move. Was she breathing? Who knows. Well, Luna, probably.

She blinked and gazed into the orb like eyes of her carefree friend.

"Lu-Luna... What on earth..." she whispered shakily, unable to bring forth the plethora of words and questions zipping through her mind. She furrowed her brows and watched the other girls cheeks flush slightly pink against her porcelain skin. Ginny had barely a moment to react, when again Luna leaned forward and kissed her. She lingered, lips unmoving, and lightly caressed down Ginnys arms with her fingertips. Ginny could feel her heart thumping painfully fast and struggled with thoughts of returning the kiss she dreamed so often about or pushing the girl back off of her as gently as possible. Before she could decide, however, Luna pulled back and smiled.

"You don't need to say or do anything now, Ginevra. I know how you feel, but you need to figure that out for yourself. I'll write you. My time away will go by so quickly, so make sure you figure out you like me by the time I return."

Ginny could only stare at the girl as she stood from her spot on the floor. Luna grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She offered a cheeky grin over her shoulder before departing, the door clicked shut quietly behind her. Ginny felt her face growing hotter by the second, and several knots seemed to have formed within her belly. What on earth was she supposed to make of something like that. After everything, the war, the battle, the deaths and hurt, the camaraderie, the hope... never in a million years could she have seen this being the next upheaval in her life.

She let out a long breath and kicked her feet over the edge of the bed. A shower. She needed a shower.

o0O0o

"Hey, Gin." Harry was seated at the dining table when Ginny made it back downstairs. Her mum was puttering about, fussing over this and that, doing anything she could to keep her mind off the people no longer with them. Especially her son.

"Hey..." she said offering him a sad smile and sliding into the seat across him. Without prompting, Mrs. Weasley sent over a kettle and two tea cups for them as well as a tray with milk, sugar and biscuits. She left the room in a flurry and Harry set about to making their tea.

"So, how have you been?" he asked quietly. She sighed and shook her head. How had she been? That was hard to say nowadays. She was still trying to sort through her emotions, still trying to be strong for her family, still trying to move forward with her career plans, and still trying to sort through what happened between her and Luna. She looked up into Harry's expectant eyes and thanked him for the tea he handed her.

"Harry, I am going to tell you something that I'd like to stay between us. The only reason is because you and I have a... special kind of friendship, and I hope you'll understand me more than I do at the moment." He nodded and sipped his tea, waiting for her to continue.

"I have a lot of regrets leading up to the battle at Hogwarts, and I blame myself for Colin dying. I should not have let him return with me to the school. I also have so many regrets about us; you and me. I feel awful that I couldn't love you the way you deserved. I feel like I cheated you out of some kind of normal life. I also... I like someone. I've liked this person for a long time, I think. They know it, but said that I'm still too confused about my own feelings to know what to do about it. I also feel silly for wondering over these things now, while I should just be grieving and focusing on training with the Harpies. I've just got so many things in my head, I feel like I can't be myself or relax or talk to anyone else."

She let out a slow and shaking breath as she finished her monologue, and kept her eyes glued to the saucer her cup sat upon. She wondered what kind of expression might be on Harry's face, but was too embarrassed and nervous to see for herself. After a few beats, Harry cleared his throat and sniffed.

"Ginny, all that is perfectly normal, you know. You honestly should not feel guilty about us not working out. We were ill suited. We were pulled together by familiarity, that's all. As for Colin, well... he knew what he was getting into, Gin, and he would do it over and over if given the chance. We shouldn't allow the guilt to consume us, but be thankful and mourn appropriately for the friends that loved us and our world so much that they were willing to fight and die for it."

Ginny finally managed to look into his shining eyes, certain that he was holding back tears just as she was. They knew the sacrifices, and would have gladly done the same if it meant saving someone they loved. Colin saved her and she would never forget it. She nodded and sniffled as he went on.

"Your family will need you, but they don't expect you to remain stagnant. Life doesn't stop just because it feels like our own worlds have crumbled. You'll all lean on each other, but that's the most important part. You're not alone and neither are they. So, coming to the fact that you like someone... well, that's just wonderful, and another person that can help your heart heal the way you'll help theirs. I'm happy for you, Ginny, because life is giving you the future now that we all fought for. Freedom, and peace."

She studied him for a moment and smiled a bit. "Since when did you become all wise and emotionally aware, Mr. Potter?"

He let out a breathy laugh and took another sip of his tea. "Since I could finally be just Harry again, without the threat of impending doom hovering over my shoulder."

She shook her head and laughed with him. It seemed such a small thing, this little conversation with the man who beat you know who, but she felt immeasurably calmer and allowed herself the moment to free herself of any lingering guilt or doubts about her purpose. She was going to make her days count, starting with Luna Lovegood.

End Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait! Hope this was okay. I struggled alot, but I really like that Gin had a little heart to heart with Harry. I imagine them being very comfortable friends.


	10. Correspondence

Dear Luna,

How have you been? I thought I shouldn't write you, because I don't have a clue if you're in the middle of trying to catch some kind of rare and elusive creature. It wouldn't do to have an owl come spoiling that kind of fun, would it? Then, I thought, if I don't send this, I will lose my nerve and we can't have that either. So, I've taken the risk and desperately hope I didn't just ruin the opportunity of a lifetime for you and Neville, whatever that may have been. How is he, by the way? Staying out of trouble, I hope.

I've thought alot about you since that last day you were here. I'm still confused. Please don't be cross with me. It's been difficult sorting through these thoughts while juggling practices and time with family. Mum has gotten much better. She's asked after you and sends her love.

We miss you.

\- Ginny

o0O0o

Dearest Ginevra,

You'll be very relieved to learn that you did not, in fact, devastate a well thought out capture of any magical beasts. You did, however, interrupt me while I was helping him brew a highly sensiti e potion. I became distracted by the owl and added a third teaspoon too much crushed lacewig fly wings. The whole thing turned an awful shade of grey and expanded out over the rim and all over the floor. He was not amused. I did tell him it was you, and he lightened up considerably.

We miss you, as well. I have thought perhaps I made a mistake with you, but I really thought you could handle it. I'm sorry if I've flustered you.

Please tell your mother hello. I have some lovely potpourri Neville made from some local shrubbery that I think she would love. It smells a bit of ginger, candy floss and gunpowder. I don't suppose you could see why?

Xx,

Luna

o0O0o

Dear Luna,

Of course I know why she would appreciate it. That's just like Fred's natural scent. I'm sure she will cry, but it's so thoughtful of you and Neville. She will love it.

Tell Neville I am sorry about his potion. I hope you were able to finish it successfully.

I have my first game in a week. It's against the Canons, to which Ron still pledges loyalty even though his own bloody sister is on the opposing team! I'm quite nervous, actually. I wish you could be here to see it. I can just imagine you cheering me on from the stands, wearing some kind of ridiculous head dress and equally shocking outfit. I think we will do well, though. We have all practiced so hard these last couple weeks. It's been nice to travel though. This match is going to be in New Zealand. I can't wait to see all these new places. Dad's excited, too. I get loads of free passes, so the whole Weasley clan get to come. It's going to be nuts.

Well, anyway now I'm rambling. Write me soon...

\- Ginny

o0O0o

Dearest Ginevra,

I'm glad to hear that you will have your family with you during games. I can't say I know what you mean about my attire. I wear game day appropriate items to Quidditch matches. Can you imagine if I didn't show team support? I'd stand out like a thorn in a freshly pricked finger!

Neville managed to brew his potion. He requested I research our next location while he did that, even though I told him I'd have been happy to help him start over. It's fine though, since I was equally productive with my task.

I saw a flaming orange ventricular flower today. It reminded me of you. I'm enjoying my time traveling and searching, but... it pales in comparison to the sight of you.

Xx,

Luna

o0O0o

Luna,

We won.

We won, but all I can think is how much I'd like to celebrate this with you.

New Zealand is stunning. You'd love it here. Where is your next stop? Perhaps New Zealand has some of your elusive critters about. The team and I are preparing to head for Austria for the next match. Til then, practice, practice, practice.

Also, I wanted to ask... Are you alright, Luna? You seemed sad in your last letter. Atleast toward the end of it. Just so you know, I understand.

\- Ginny

o0O0o

Ginevra,

Congratulations on the phenomenal win. I have taken to reading Nevilles daily prophet deliveries and saw the article detailing the match. Seems as though the people are quite taken with your Chasing skills. Im so happy for you.

That feature photo of you is now kept in the inside pocket of my jacket, against my heart.

Our next stop is Australia. This time of year is good for the local plant life, according to Neville. I also want to see if I can catch a glimpse of a Billywig. They are so fast, one has never successfully been caught and contained. I'd like to try.

Habe you figured your conflicted thoughts out yet?

Xx.

Luna

o0O0o

Luna,

Thank you dearest friend. It was wonderful. It was my first time seeing George laugh in quite awhile...

I have thought about you so much, and have wondered why I feel an ache in my chest everytime I envision your face. Suffice it to say, the first chance I get, I'm coming to find you so I can show you how much I have missed you, truly.

Til then,

\- Ginny.

o0O0o

End Ch. 10

Thanks for sticking with me on this story. Its been hard to find time to write. I hope you enjoyed this. Leave love. See ya soon!


	11. Just Like That

**Please note, this chapter is RATED M FOR LEMONS and some strong sexual language.. Youve been warned.**

The weeks trickled by slowly, and Ginny felt herself relying more and more on the letters sent from Luna. When she wasn't consumed by practice and matches, or time with her family, she was left alone to her thoughts, and as each day passed she felt solid in her decision. Now, if she could just be presented with an opportunity.

"Ginny, sweetheart, you did so well tonight!" Molly Weasley bristled into the tent allotted Ginny after the game. It was the last one of the season, and the Harpies came out victorious.

One by one, the rest of the Weasleys entered the tent, offering congratulations and hugged her tightly. She grinned widely and thanked them for being there.

"Knowing you lot were cheering me on-"

"- Except against the Canons-" Ron interjected and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"- really meant the world to me and I'm sure it is why I've done so well. Thank you all so much." she finished and stood to console her whimpering mother. Mrs. Weasley pulled her into another bone crushing hug and scampered off to busy herself with the packing still needing done before their departure.

Bill walked over to her and offered a huge smile. She eyed him suspiciously and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you grinning at like that?" she asked, squinting even harder at him. He laughed and smacked her lightly on the wrist.

"Don't try to intimidate me, little sister. I'm here to tell you, there's a surprise outside for you."

She stared at him for a moment and he raised his brows at her. She began to tap her foot impatiently, which made him laugh again. Bill smiled wider at her suspicion and gestured for her to proceed out the front of the tent.

"What, you're not coming?" she asked, dropping her arms to her side and straightening up. Her gaze flirted between him and the front flap of the tent. He shook his head.

"Trust me, you'll not be disappointed."

He pat her on the shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before walking off to join Percy and Ron in a game of Exploding Snap. Ginny watched him a moment longer and sighed deeply. May as well see what he was talking about, so she swiftly moved to exit the tent.

She stopped suddenly in her tracks at the sight of Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna standing there grinning stupidly at their friend. Hermione was beside herself, bouncing up and down and practically crashed into Ginny upon sight. Ginny snapped out of whatever spell she was under and locked her arms around the hysterical witch.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I've missed you, too." she mumbled into her wild hair, but laughed softly when Harry wandered over to pull Hermione off the redhead.

"I'm sorry! I was just so excited to see her! Ginny, you did incredible! I mean, I don't know much about Quidditch, but you looked rather impressive on your broom!"

Ginny laughed and turned her attention to Harry, who pulled her into a firm hug.

"You really were brilliant, Gin. Gave the other team hell." Harry remarked, clearly very proud of his former Gryffindor team member.

"Yeah, I think I've lost my voice, I was cheering so loud!" came Nevilles raspy voice from behind Harry. Ginny laughed again, unable to form words for whatever reason. She was overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of her closest friends. Speaking of which...

Her eyes slipped passed the boys, and landed on the serene blond that was watching the reunion with a sweet smile on her lips. She seemed to be swaying slightly to a music only known to her, and her eyes sparkled and danced over Ginnys face.

"Luna..."

"Hello, Ginevra. You were phenomenal tonight, as expected. I rather enjoyed it when you bounced the Quaffle off the Keepers broom tail and managed to score a goal. I'm sure he wasn't thrilled with that, however."

Ginny wasn't even listening. All she could hear was the thud of her heart in her ears, and it was like the world and people around them faded to nothing, and all she could see was this shimmering vision of a woman before her. Before she realized what she was doing, she ran at her childhood friend and scooped her up into a suffocating hug. Luna giggled quietly at her sudden upheaval, but Ginny just buried her face in the crook of her neck and held on.

Somewhere in the distance, she could hear some laughs, and Luna telling someone they would catch up. Ginny felt lost, yet found all at once and could have cried if she wasn't so stunned. She could feel her hair being stroked gently and that voice she missed so much floated around her.

"I take it I was missed?"

"Very. I'm shocked with myself actually. I knew I missed you, but it was like seeing you snapped the cord in me that was preventing my brain and heart from figuring out exactly how much."

Ginny finally pulled away from Luna to find them alone now. Everyone else must have joined the Weasleys in the tent. It would be getting dark soon, and everyone was readying to Portkey home. Mrs. Weasley announced a dinner in celebration.

"You'll join us, right" Ginny asked, and Luna hummed.

"I rather thought they could all go ahead of us."

"But, Luna, we need to take the Portkey home. How else will we get there?"

Luna smiled and discreetly pulled out a small handkerchief. She pulled back a corner to reveal an old muggle cassette tape. Ginnys eyes widened.

"Is that another Portkey? How'd you get one?"

"It is. I called in a favor. I have my affiliates within the Ministry, don't you worry. It's scheduled for a couple hours after everyone else leaves. We could spend some time together, but make it home for dinner. I already spoke with your parents. Told them this was hard on our friendship and we needed some quiet time to catch up. They don't mind."

Ginny was ecstatic. Alone time with Luna was all she'd been wanting for so long now. She'd made a promise to show her how much she missed her, and she intended to keep that.

Soon, everyone else was ready to go, and waved goodbye to the girls as they huddled around an ornate vase. Each of them placed a finger to the porcelain, and in an instant, they were gone.

Ginny and Luna sat together on the plush carpet by the bed. They regaled each other with tales from their time apart, and told each other details about what they did, who they met, and how they'd been feeling. Ginny felt herself growing more and more anxious as the minutes ticked away. The Portkey would be ready to go in just over an hour and she didn't know if she should take the steps she wanted, or forget everything and ignore the nerves in her stomach.

"Luna... Do you.. Do you honestly like me. I mean, in that way...?"

"Do I have romantic feelings for you? Yes, I very much do."

"How long have you known?"

"I'm not sure. Instead of being hit with a sudden revelation of affection for you, it seemed to creep up gradually."

"I think the same thing happened with me, you know. After our last meeting, I realized I desired you. I want to try something... If you're comfortable?" Ginny asked uncertainly, but Luna smiled and nodded.

Ginny leaned closer to her, their lips a breath apart. Ginnys heart thudded in her chest, and she felt her face flush. She must look like a ripe tomato at this point, but couldn't bring herself to care. Luna sat still, and slowly closed her eyes. Ginny took the cue, and closed the distance between them. Their lips touched feather light. Ginny tentatively moved her own into a kiss that Luna happily obliged. They kissed gently, trying to gauge how the other may react. Ginny felt Luna's hands travel along her arms, and she scooted closer. Ginny wound hers around the girls petite waist, and finally felt brave enough to deepen it. She kissed her in a way that conveyed her pain from the distance and time apart. She felt Luna's lips part and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Luna tasted of everything one might expect her to; sweets and berries and silky pastries. Bubbling champagne, and crisp air. Ginny inhaled it all, and felt a pang in her heart when they needed to part, if only so they would not faint from lack of oxygen.

Ginny lightly pushed Luna backward onto the bed and pulled her flush against her body. Their movements were instinctual, the heat palpable. Ginny was vaguely aware she was taking the first steps into a life altering journey, but hadn't a care. This was something she fantasized about everyday since their first kiss, and suddenly she could feel herself becoming wet at the thought. She let out a moan, and felt Luna whimper in her throat. With trembling hands, she ghosted over Luna's soft breasts. She could feel her nipples tighten at the gentle caress, and Ginny smiled down at her. She was nervous as hell, and hopelessly clueless, but Luna was into it and that's all Ginny needed to continue. Sliding her leg between Luna's, she gently nudged her knees apart and pressed onto her pelvic area. She heard her inhale at the pressure, and a low whine escaped her lips when Ginny adjusted herself to rock slowly against her.

"Oh, Ginny... That's lovely.." Luna whispered, gazing adoringly into her eyes. Ginny watched this divine girls face flush, and small specks of perspiration formed along her hairline. The beauty of her in this moment was overwhelming. Ginny leaned down and captured the girls lips in a much more heated kiss. She felt her heart pounding and couldn't believe what she was doing. She tried to push those thoughts away. She wanted this, she'd waited for this. Their whole friendship seemed to lead to this outcome. She worried for a moment that she was ruining everything by taking this step, but how could that be? How could this feeling be wrong. How could the sweet noises Luna was making as she continued to grind down on her be wrong?

Luna gripped onto Ginnys hips as she swirled them down onto her and they both broke apart, gasping slightly. Their pace went from slow and shy to faster and frantic. They could feel that warmth they were chasing pool in their lower abdomen. They could feel the want, the throb in their clits begging for release. Ginny could hardly stand it, and she watched Luna begin to unwind beneath her. She was beautiful, panting like that, moaning her name quietly, eyes fluttering and cheeks tinged pink.

Luna arched upward into her and Ginny took the opportunity to attack the girls exposed neck. She licked, sucked and bit gently, which caused Luna to squirm against her. The friction of the clothing they wore became a huge irritation the instant Ginny pulled a gasping moan from her lips. The sound of it so desperate, so sexy, Ginny pulled Luna's dress up passed her thighs and quickly broke away to look her in the eyes, her hand playing with the waist band of her pink and white striped knickers.

"Luna, I would love to feel you. Will you... is that alright?" Ginny asked barely above a whisper. Luna bit her lip but quickly nodded. She was teetering on the edge of her oblivian, thus was lost for words. Ginny scooted away from her to pull the undergarments away. Her eyes widened at the sight of this woman. She was really doing this. She was really seeing the most intimate part of her best friend, and all she could think was how utterly perfect everything was. From the feeling she got, to the look on Luna's face, to the smooth skin of her legs, thighs, and her oh so sweet little sex.

Ginny licked her lips and suddenly wanted a taste. She could feel her mouth watering at the thought of taking her tongue over her slit, and wondering what it would do to her friend. Ginny had never done any of this before, but she knew boys did these things with girls, so it had to be somewhere in the right direction. She looked back at her friend.

"Luna, you can stop me if you don't like this, okay? Don't let me do anything you're not comfortable with.." Ginny said, and Luna nodded again.

"I trust you not to hurt me, Ginevra."

Ginny smiled and settled herself flat on her tummy and between Luna's thighs. The blond girls eyes grew wide, and Ginny watched her expression change from shock to complete bliss and pleasure when she slowly stroked her tongue over her slit. Ginny couldn't believe such slow and subtle touches caused such visceral reactions to pour out of her companion, but she enjoyed every tremor of her thighs or jerk of her hips. She loved that she could make her feel this way.

Ginny turned her attention back to the task at hand. She used her fingers to spread Luna's lips. She wanted a clear view, and quickly spread the flat part of her tongue over her clit. Luna seemed to love that, so she continued her assault of the sensitive nub. She licked in rhythm to Luna's movements. She rocked her hips up, pressing more fully against Ginnys tongue and mouth. Ginny pressed her free hand onto the lower part of Luna's belly, which caused her to moan louder. Ginny could feel her legs trembling around her and knew she had to be close. She slipped two fingers into her pussy and caressed the spongy spot within. Luna was gasping, writhing, moaning, calling out for more, begging her not to stop. Ginny wondered if Luna was aware of her ramblings, but the thought was brushed to the side when Luna suddenly fell silent, her body tensed, and in the next instant, her orgasm crashed through her. She was moaning and practically riding against Ginnys tongue. Her hands found their way to the back of Ginnys head, effectively keeping her in place. Ginny lazily swiped her tongue across her as the wave of pleasure receded and Luna was able to relax her body and catch her breath.

Ginny crawled up her body and took her lips into a gentle kiss.

"Did I do well for my first time?" Ginny asked playfully and Luna giggled.

"That was.. That was.. Yes. You did very well." Luna managed between shuddering breaths and it was Ginnys turn to giggle.

"You're beautiful. You're perfect."

Luna shook her head and kissed her again.

"We have to leave soon, but I didn't get to repay the favor." Luna pouted, glancing at the discarded portkey beside them. Ginny shrugged.

"Something tells me we will have alot of time exploring each other's bodies. I can wait a bit longer."

"I'm excited to see if I can make you feel the same way. It'll be my first time, too."

"I don't know why, but I feel like you have more experience than me, regardless of that fact."

"I read alot."

Ginny laughed. "Of course. You would have found some books about all this. I'm at a disadvantage."

"Just let me surprise you. I think you'll like it."

"Okay, Luna. Til then, let's get straighted up and off to the Burrow."

They both got up and cleared out the rest of the tent of Ginnys belongings once they'd made themselves presentable again. Luna picked up the portkey with the handkerchief and they both touched it just as it began to glow. With a loud POP, they were pulled into a dizzying trip back to the Weasley grounds.

End Chapter 11


	12. Getting Comfortable

**warning: LEMONY SNICKET. Rated M.**

Ginny and Luna arrived back at the Burrow with no issues and enjoyed a great dinner with lots of shenanigans among the Weasley crew, as well as Hermione, Neville and Harry. Ginny couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much, and it felt wonderful to have everyone reunited again. Still, that didn't stop her glancing over toward a certain blond haired witch quite often, and feeling anxious to steal her away again for some privacy.

They sat through lots of banter and stories between the various people in attendance, and George even offered a toast to Ginny for always being true to who she was and saying how proud Fred would be of her. That definitely garnered some emotional responses by everyone, but everyone agreed and it was the perfect moment to end the night.

Ginny gave her brother a tight hug and thanked him. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head, feeling extremely sentimental about it all.

Finally, Ginny excused herself and motioned for Luna to follow her upstairs.

"Well, that was a lovely evening." Luna said dreamily as they made their way into Ginnys bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Yes it was. I was shocked by George, but it was a welcome shift. I think he's finally really coming to terms with the loss of. of Fred, and it's honestly helping the rest of us to heal as well. I'm not the only one Fred would be proud of, that's for sure."

Luna hummed in agreement and scooted closer to her. Ginny smiled and rested her head on the other girls shoulder. They both sat like this for a little while, sometimes commenting on something funny from the time spent with everyone, but mostly just enjoying the comfortable quiet of being together again like this.

"Ginny.. I'd really like to pay back that favor now... it sounds like everyone has gone to bed now, so we have time."

Ginny straightened to look her in the eyes and she couldnt help but smile seeing the rosy blush spreading over her creamy skin. She was so pretty to Ginny, and her shy offer made Ginnys stomach flutter.

"Okay, Luna. Give me a moment. I'll be right back." Ginny said quietly, and rose to her feet. Luna remained still, and Ginny let out a low chuckle. Turning back to her friend, she leant down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. "Really, I'll be right back. Don't worry."

Luna nodded, and Ginny slipped out of the room as silently as she could. She walked all the floors of the Burrow to see if everyone had indeed gone to bed. She ran into her mother saying goodbye to Harry downstairs, as he was the last to be leaving. Ginny waved to him, and her mother returned inside.

"Oh, Ginny I thought you went to bed."

"I am about to. I just wanted to mention Luna is spending the night, so you won't be surprised come morning time."

"Oh lovely, lovely. Tha k you dear, I'll make sure there's plenty to eat for breakfast!"

Ginny laughed. "You do that anyway, whether it's just you and me, or everyone plus guests."

Molly nodded vigorously. "Of course, one never knows who to expect. Besides, your brothers are growing everyday and need to be well fed! And you, Quidditch takes a lot of energy, so be glad you're properly fuels for all those practices."

Ginny laughed and nodded her agreement. "Night mum."

"Sleep well sweetheart. I'm off to bed, too. Lots to do tomorrow!"

Ginny lingered a moment to watch her mother hurry off to her bedroom. The door clicked lightly, so Ginny hurried back upstairs to her room. Upon entering, she found Luna had divested herself of her dress, and sat waiting in her knickers... no bra.

Ginny felt her breath catch, and she quickly shut the door. She pulled her wand out and set some locking wards, as well as the strongest Muffliato she could manage.

"You're incredible. Wow." Ginny whispered, placing her wand on her dressor and pulling off her top and jeans. She had on a light pink bra with white cotton knickers. Luna appraised her, and smiled.

"You're quite the magnificent creature, Ginevra."

Ginny smiled widely and made her way to Luna's side on the bed.

"So... what is it you wanted to surprise me with, Luna?"

"Lay back," she said quietly, and a Ginny obliged. She scoot herself back so that her head could rest comfortably on her pillow and brought her legs up and stretched out onto the bed. She rested one hand on her toned belly and one on her chest.

Luna leaned over her, and kissed her sweetly. Ginny felt her face grow warm, and once she realized Luna was tracing her fingers down her arm, along her chest and stomach and down to her thighs, she felt every part of her tingle and the heat pooling into the core of her abdomen. Luna's lips were perfect. Lush and soft and tasted of everything sweet and comforting. They broke apart, and Luna scooted her way back down Ginnys body.

"May I?" She asked, teasing at the fabric around her hips. Ginny nodded and lifted her bum up so Luna could easily slide the material down and off her.

She took a moment to look at her and Ginny was caught by surprise at the look of desire and lust that consumed her features. Luna always looked so cute and innocent, but this was absolutely sexy and full of want. Her heated gaze connected back to Ginnys and she slid her way up to leave wet kisses along her chest. She gently pulled the bra down to slightly expose Ginnys rosey nipples. Taking one into her mouth, she lightly flicked her tongue over it and used her hand to caress and massage the other.

Ginny whimpered and her breath increased. Such a small action, yet it was drawing out so many sensations. She could feel her skin heating again and she couldn't help but lean into her for more contact. Luna's hand wandered down to Ginnys slit, and she dipped her fingers gently along the folds. She did this a couple times, pulling the wetness along to her clit and began to wind slow circles around the delicate bud. Ginny gasped and let her legs fall further apart to allow easier access. Luna's lips and tongue moved to her other nipple, and she never stopped her slow massage of Ginnys throbbing clit.

It was like some kind of sexy torture. Luna took her time, pulling every bit of pleasure she could out of Ginny and storing it right in her core, building her up to send her crashing down. Right when Ginny felt her legs tremble, and she was ready to lose control, Luna pulled away from her completely. Ginny groaned in frustration and snapped her eyes in the blonds direction. She caught a playful smile on her face and shook her head.

"Luunaaa," she whined and reached out to her. Luna giggled and leaned back down to kiss her passionately. Their tongues intertwined and they took turns nipping at the others swollen lips.

Luna took the oppurtunity to pull away her underwear and throw them off to the side. She straddled Ginny and used one of her knees to push between Ginnys legs and nudge one of her legs off to the side. Ginny stared up at her, flushed and panting and wondering what she was going to do next. All she wanted wwanted was that release she'd been chasing and Luna was teasing.

Slowly, Luna positioned her hot core above Ginnys, and paused.

"Ready?"

Ginny quirked a brow at her, but nodded anyway. She was eager to experience whatever it was that Luna was so certain she would enjoy. Swiftly, Luna reached down in between her own legs. Ginny watched her fingers spreading her own fluids across her lips and clit. The sight of Luna touching herself was incredibly erotic and turned Ginny on even more, if that were even possible. Finally, Luna lowered herself onto Ginny and to say she was not prepared for the feeling that followed would be an understatement. Luna began to swirl her hips and rubbed the entirety of her sex across Ginny's. Their clits collided and the sickness of their folds together was otherworldly. Ginny gripped her hips and felt her entire body tensing. She was breathing hard, moans slipping passed her lips with ease.

"Luna, oh my god you feel amazing." Ginny gasped and flicked her gaze back and forth from their grinding body's, to Luna riding her, hair falling loose all around her, tits part and bouncing with her movement. Ginny locked eyes with her again.

"Oh Ginny, yes..."

Ginnys head fell back onto the pillow. Hearing her, seeing her, feeling what she was feeling. It was all becoming too much. She felt the coil in her stomach winding tighter and tighter. The throbbing in her clit against Luna's and how wet they both were had her head spinning.

"Oh, yes, oh fuck! Fuck, Luna I'm so close. Please, please. Yes, Please." Ginny had no idea what she was begging for, but Luna seemed to have an idea. She pulled up one of Ginnys legs, and held it up against her body. She shifted slightly and their body's fit perfectly into each other's. She grinded down on her, and snapped her hips faster. Ginny moaned loudly at the sudden change. Everything intensified, and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She watched Luna tip her head back, and could feel the tickle of her long locks on her thigh. She rode her, grinding and bouncing to a frantic rhythm when suddenly Ginny felt the coil snap within her and she was crying out. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked through her body. She was squeezing Luna's thigh, and gripping her hip, pulling her down into her, forcing her to draw out the orgasm. She trembled and gasped as Luna snapped her hips one, two, three more times before everything tightened and she was also falling through an intense orgasm.

It took them several minutes to come down from it, but eventually Luna moved off her and they laid together in blissful silence. Ginny rolled onto her side to face her, and they both smiled.

"How was that?" Luna asked.

"Bloody fantastic. I've never felt anything so... so..."

Luna nodded. "Mm, I know. It's wonderful. We can do that as often as you like."

"I assume there are lots of different positions, as well?" Gin y asked.

Luna giggled quietly, but nodded.

"We have barely scratched the surface."

Ginny felt the anticipation build in her stomach and smiled. Luna curled into her and Ginny covered them both with her blanket. It was warm, and comfortable and she was so happy. She'd not felt this way in so long, but she was grateful to have someone as special as Luna in her life. She didn't know where this would lead, or what Luna thought, but she did know they both wanted whatever this was now, and it made them feel content and safe together. That was enough for now.

The end.

 **Yep, the end. I wasn't intending to stop it here at first, but the more I wrote, the more it felt appropriate. I am not gonna lie, I struggled writing for this particular pairing, but my bestie challenged me so I had to try. I hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned. I've got two more fics currently in the works and so many others in mind. I prefer Dramione, so expect alot of it. I will take pairing requests as well and try my best to put together some really enjoyable fics for you. Review and I hope you stick with me! Thanks for being awesome!! xx**


End file.
